


An Opportunity Ill-Affjorded

by JHenry1



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHenry1/pseuds/JHenry1
Summary: The Mighty Nein came to Hupperdook to party, and Fjord didn't want to miss out.





	An Opportunity Ill-Affjorded

            One did not rent a room at The Blushing Tankard in the raucous city of Hupperdook for a quiet night's sleep. If one needed any kind of evidence for this, they were either blind or deaf because the inside of the tavern was alive with Dionysian celebrations of another hard day of Gnomish work.

            Ireena, the owner of the establishment, was busy tending to customers, so she didn't notice when a group of tall-folk–that's what the Gnomes call them anyway–came marching in through the door. At the front was a tall, handsome half-orc and he was followed by what I reckoned to be the most colorful medley of adventurers on this side of the Empire. They walked in and shooed a few wine-drunk gnomes off of a suitable table and ordered ale. From what I could overhear, they seemed to be passing through the town on their way to the next gold-grabbing mission. Usually groups like them didn't last for long in the Empire. They either died on a fools' errand or lived long enough to build a reputation that marked them for the rest of their short lives. That's why I stayed by myself. I was here for more selfish reasons.

            I sat out the rest of the evening at my own table. The group had miraculously won the much heralded Hour of Honor and one-by-one they stumbled off towards their collective rooms to sleep deeply and wake regrettably. The last one at the table was the green one, the half-orc. I moved quickly. Two ales in hand, I put one down in front of him, and sat down.

            "Uh, thanks." He said in an old-country accent, taken aback.

            "Don't mention it. Congratulations on the victory." I took a small sip of ale.

            "What? Oh, yeah it was fun." He clearly wanted to leave. I would let him. In time.

            "A warlock huh?" I asked, casually.

            "A rogue huh?" He narrowed his perceptive eyes.

            I smiled. "That one was easy. I don't exactly make an attempt to hide my profession." The various knives jangled at my belt. The black hood I was wearing felt comfortable on my neck.

            "It's safer to hold your cards close to the chest. You can't be betrayed by someone you don't trust." He said, running his hand through his ink-black hair.

            "Maybe. Take it from a man who makes a living from hiding and waiting, you hide enough of your true self, you start to forget who you really are." I took another sip. "And that's worse than dying."

            "So who are you?" He asked.

            "A traveler looking for company. Who are _you_?"

            "Name's Fjord."

            "Good to meet you Fjord."

...

            The room I rented was simple and utilitarian. The bed was small and covered with a brown wool blanket. A nightstand squatted beside the headboard and a small desk for letter writing stood beneath the only window whose tinted glass made it difficult to define the shapes and sounds of the quieting streets below.

            Fjord had tiptoed into the room, not wanting his friends to know what he was up to. I smiled as I shut the door, spun him around and kissed him on his green lips. He grunted a little but kissed back. He was a good kisser. I thought he would be.

            I pushed him back onto the bed. His armored back hit the bed first, with his strong legs dangling off the bed. I kissed him some more and began to untie his armor, starting with the straps in front and then sitting him up so we were almost hugging. Thankfully I had lots of practice picking locks, the armor was off in a minute or two. My hood was raised over my head and our shirts soon followed.

            His chest strained when he lifted his arms. Every inch of him was taut, like a rope being pulled in both directions. He was sweaty from the day of traveling, drinking, and presumably from the anticipation for what the rest of the night had in store. He smelled like adventure and tasted salty and warm like waves on the Menagerie coast.

            We soon moved southwards, his pants slid off first, revealing a pair of tight underwear beneath. The underwear was tighter than it usually was, black as his hair and as tight as the sinews in his arms.

            Soon I was fully naked, my clothes dropped to the floor. He sat up on the side of the bed and sighed as I slipped my fingers beneath his underwear and slowly pulled it towards me, off his hips and down to his feet.

            I took him in my mouth. Saliva dripped down him and the warm sensation had closed his eyes and opened his own mouth.

            "Yes." He whispered. "Yes."

            I looked up at him, and from my kneeling position, I arched my back. After a few more seconds, I stood and he reciprocated the favor. His mouth was delightful and I had to take a few deep breaths as he worked.

            Before too long he took a seat on the bed. With his head on the pillow, he laid down and lifted his legs up. "You first." He said.

            I obliged, scooting on my knees to position myself at his entrance. I lingered at the edge for a brief moment, enjoying the sound of him panting. Then I entered.

            "Damn." He cried out, arching his back.

            I started slowly, but inevitably the slides became thrusts. Our bodies slapped against each other, rocking the bed and making us both vocalize our feelings.

            "Fjord–you feel so fucking good."

            He grunted with every slap, "Ah, ah, ah."

            I started to feel myself giving, so I removed myself. I shook him a few times with my hands and then, facing him, lowered myself onto him.

            The lights began to go dark as he started. I bounced up and down on him, feeling the full length of him with every bounce. Sweat dripped off both of our brows and the room now smelled like sex. I worked my self as he thrust into me until he began to pant heavier.

            "Damn. Agh!" He filled me just as I released. The fluid flew onto his green body and onto the walls surrounding the bed. He sat up and licked me dry and I hugged his broad shoulders. I wished the night would never end.


End file.
